


艺伎回忆录×澜巍

by Gezellghied



Category: M - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gezellghied/pseuds/Gezellghied





	艺伎回忆录×澜巍

△排雷预警△  
温泉play，双性，女性称呼，口X，失禁，抑制高潮

 

赵云澜知道沈巍是第一次，所以得给美人做好心理建设。泡温泉是最好不过的方式。  
夜幕中的温泉热气氤氲，泉水汩汩流动，周围尽是花草幽木。沈巍换好了浴袍，坐在池中，白得好像打磨光润的珍珠。赵云澜端了杯酒，坐在他旁边。  
热气熏得沈巍脸颊微微发红。一时气氛有些微妙。  
赵云澜的手顺着沈巍的肩膀，腰线，一路抚摸到臀瓣，沈巍配合着微微扭动着身体。他想讨赵云澜欢心。  
粗糙的手指在温热的流水里穿过浴袍，抚摸上沈巍胸前的两颗红果。被搓摩的感觉开始让沈巍抗拒，后来却越来越舒泰，下面也酥痒起来，性器半挺，前端微微渗水。  
赵云澜觉察到沈巍身体发生的变化，却并不感到意外。  
“怎么，宝贝儿，想要我？”赵云澜故意欲擒故纵，欺负沈巍。  
“唔···”沈巍面皮薄，红透了脸也说不出一个想字，只能用双腿缠上赵云澜，眼神里尽是得不到满足的委屈，可怜巴巴的，像只没奶吃的小狗崽。  
赵云澜被沈巍这副样子激得下体一硬，虽然他已经硬了半天了。胯下的粗硬在泉水里越发滚烫。好啊，到底是谁欺负谁呢，赵云澜郁闷地想。  
即使如此，赵云澜还是忍着，耐心等沈巍的雌穴润滑扩张得差不多了再开始，沈巍不心疼自己，他心疼。赵云澜两根手指在穴中小幅度抽插，换来沈巍细小娇媚的喘息，时断时续。这一叫，把赵云澜的心也叫乱了。赵云澜在心里痛骂自己是什么衣冠禽兽，非得带沈巍来泡温泉。他本来只想让沈巍放松一下，谁知把自己逼上了贼船。  
润滑得差不多，赵云澜把胯下的粗硬猛得顶了进去，惹得沈巍一声惊呼。  
“乖，宝贝儿，水里不会太疼，我忍不住了。”赵云澜的声音逐渐嘶哑，还是温柔地说：“疼了就告诉我，我轻点。”说罢，亲了亲沈巍。  
沈巍点点头，还是嗯嗯呜呜地小声叫着。  
男人粗长火热的性器一次比一次进得深入，每次出入带出的精液混着泉水在下次插入时再被全数送进美人的身体。沈巍的雌穴比一般人小，许是因为双儿的缘故，赵云澜感觉自己好像操进一块柔软夯实的海绵里，海绵吸着水，他被海绵吸着。  
“宝贝儿，太紧了，放松点。”赵云澜柔声说。  
沈巍被操得有些失神，此刻倒不再害羞，反而真的放松下来，任赵云澜摆弄。  
赵云澜的性器在沈巍体内越胀越大，他操红了眼，比之前更加猛烈密集地抽插，一下一下实打实地碾着美人的花心和软肉，捣得沈巍的穴壁抖得像筛糠，一下一下随着赵云澜的抽插和泉水的起伏发出绵长顿挫的呻吟。赵云澜还嫌不够，他用粗糙的手掌握住沈巍的性器上下撸动，沈巍下意识地说不要，但还是抵挡不了被抚慰的舒泰。过了刚开始的疼痛，沈巍浑身透着酥麻美妙的快感，性器在赵云澜手里愈发硬挺，赵云澜却坏心堵住顶端，不让沈巍释放。沈巍的性器和雌穴都被堵的满满当当，得不到舒缓，难受又憋屈，嘴里嘟囔着呜呜嘤嘤的声音，赵云澜此刻却像是铁了心要和美人玩下去，死不松手。  
“唔···云澜···我难受···唔···放···”  
“你叫我什么？”赵云澜有心调戏美人。  
“唔··云澜···”  
换来一次猛烈的抽插。沈巍失神叫着，睁着迷茫的眼睛看着赵云澜。显然男人不满意这个答案。  
“会···会长？”沈巍试探着说。  
赵云澜恼了，一把把沈巍拽进水里，扒光了衣服，堵上了嘴，身下的粗硬此刻像一块烙铁，反反复复转着圈地打磨着美人的小穴不放松，一遍又一遍。沈巍又哭又喘，泪水，精水混着乱七八糟的不明液体，搅在温热泉水中。他太累了，性器憋胀到极点，小穴抖个不停，小腿因为剧烈的抽插而轻微抽筋，脚趾都紧紧蜷缩起来，嘴巴被赵云澜狠狠地堵住剥夺呼吸，可是他根本动不了，只能用手在水中胡乱抓挠着赵云澜的后背。  
不知过了多久，沈巍觉得大概有一个世纪那么漫长，赵云澜终于拔出了性器，手也同时松开，把沈巍拽出水面。沈巍的性器终于得以释放，射了赵云澜一肚子。小穴也像泄洪止不住地出水。沈巍头晕目眩，却有了海浪般汹涌澎湃的感觉，又像坐过山车般高扬飞快地翻滚。他高潮了。不顾溺水窒息的痛苦，双眼涣散，大脑一片空白，沈巍寻找着赵云澜，等赵云澜把他抱住的那一刻，立刻像散了架的一滩水般，融化在赵云澜怀里。  
“沈巍，我对你来说，到底是什么。”赵云澜眼睛有些发红，不知道是因为在水下待太久，还是真的伤了心。  
“是夫君····是，夫君。”沈巍残存着一点气力，终于肯说出心里话。  
“你真的把我当夫君看待？”赵云澜有些惊喜地看着沈巍，心里隐隐作痛。他亏欠沈巍太多，以至于沈巍对他冷淡一点，他都想把自己千刀万剐给沈巍看。  
“嗯。”沈巍点点头，眼神里满是爱意和温柔。“我，我不敢。我只是个艺妓，我不知道，你愿不愿意····”  
沈巍可真厉害，他是不是天生就知道怎么在赵云澜的伤口上撒盐，怎么让赵云澜伤心难过和愧疚得无以复加。赵云澜哽咽了良久，嗓音还是低沉嘶哑地说：“沈巍，你记住了，这辈子，我只要你一个。”  
沈巍彻底没了力气，昏了过去。赵云澜用干净的浴袍把人裹起来，抱着回了房间。  
   
沈巍迷迷糊糊有了些意识，却觉得下身不对劲，这种酥酥麻麻的感觉是······  
他猛地睁眼，正对上边操他边看着他熟睡模样的赵云澜。  
赵云澜似是被沈巍的突然清醒吓了一跳，惊得一个激灵，眼神四处飘散地说：“你···你醒啦，宝贝儿。”说完笑里透着讨好。  
“你···你做什么···”沈巍不知道，原来梦里也能被操，还是说操就操。  
“小巍···对不起，下次我一定先知会你。”赵云澜说着，身下力度却并未减小，反而更加磅礴。  
沈巍也渐渐来了感觉，迷蒙里回应着：“我···啊··我睡着了···你怎么···唔···知会···啊···轻点···”  
赵云澜哪管那些，他的美人，只有他能占有。他恨不得把沈巍吃干抹尽和他融为一体，告诉全世界这是他的美人。  
身下人耸动的幅度越来越大，沈巍忍不住湿了一片，抬起腰迎合男人的侵略。他努力一生想要逃离，可如果是赵云澜，他愿意一辈子被禁锢，做他的笼中鸟，闺中雀。他喜欢看赵云澜急不可耐地占有他的样子，他爱赵云澜，爱到骨子里。  
“里面好热啊，小巍。”赵云澜一边换了节奏，慢慢地碾磨着沈巍的穴壁，一遍揉着沈巍还没有发育完全的胸。沈巍的胸不像少女般饱满，却软软糯糯，两颗红果泛着浅浅的粉红，赵云澜总会在一阵吮吸之后，把沈巍弄得意乱情迷抓着他的头发，毛绒绒的脑袋趴在沈巍胸间，深深吸着沈巍身上的气息。  
连续抽插了十几下之后，赵云澜终于把分身拔了出来，雌穴立刻喷出一滩白液，染湿了床单。赵云澜躺到沈巍身边，搂着人打算入睡。  
沈巍还在高潮里没下来，沾到赵云澜就开始磨磨蹭蹭。沈巍是真的想要了，初尝性事的他，像伊甸园里被毒蛇蛊惑吃了苹果的夏娃，一发不可收拾。  
沈巍用手握住赵云澜的性器，先是小幅度地撸动，惹得赵云澜一句哼唧，再是大幅度地快速撸动，不出多久赵云澜就又硬起来了。沈巍把硕大的性器吞在嘴里，连含着都有些困难，更不用说吃进。  
赵云澜看着沈巍努力想讨他欢心的样子，有些感动，又有些心疼。沈巍一定是和大妈妈学过的，所以做起来虽然生疏，但技巧尚在，不出几下就让赵云澜全泄在了嘴里。赵云澜把沈巍扶起来，让他把精液吐出来。沈巍却已尽数吞下，嘴角还挂着一点白浊，眼神闪亮亮地看着赵云澜，像是等待主人表扬的奶狗。  
赵云澜替沈巍亲去了嘴角的白浊，问他：“这是大妈妈教你的？”沈巍点点头。  
“用来讨我欢心的？”沈巍犹豫了一下，点点头。  
“那你呢？”沈巍疑惑，不知道赵云澜在说什么。  
“我说，那你呢，你自己，愿意吗？”  
沈巍想了想，说：“为你，我愿意的。”  
赵云澜亲了亲沈巍说：“小巍，我不会强迫你做你不愿做的事情。从此以后，你不用管院子，不用管大妈妈，不用管世俗的礼数，你就是沈巍，你不想做的事情，即使是我，也不用做。明白吗？”  
沈巍思考了一会，似是明白地点点头说好。“对了，我能问一下，唔···你送我的那只兔子，是什么意思吗？”沈巍突然想到了这个。  
赵云澜像是突然被戳了软肋，尴尬了许久才缓缓说：“那个是···我去上了三个月的陶艺课，自己做的···虽然做得不是很好看，可是我想比起金银财宝，我更想送给你一份我亲手做的东西。那只兔子是···你七岁那年时第一次见我，像只受惊的兔子，我觉得又可怜又可爱，那个画面一直在我脑海里挥之不去，所以就···做了这个，只当给你图个乐，做得不好，你可不许笑话我。”  
沈巍边听赵云澜说话，眼泪已经啪嗒啪嗒地往下掉。  
“哎···怎么又哭了，刚说你水多，怎么就哭上了，不哭不哭，宝贝儿我错了，是我惹你不开心了。”赵云澜真是看不得沈巍哭，沈巍一哭，他就抓心挠肝不知如何是好。“你要是嫌弃它丑就尽管扔了弃了，以后我做个更好的给你。”  
“我才不扔，我要一直留着。”沈巍转过头去，不看赵云澜，似是赌气。  
“好好好，不扔不扔，我家美人说什么就是什么。”赵云澜连声附和。  
“哼。混蛋。”沈巍背对着赵云澜，小声说。  
“你说什么宝贝儿？说我？”赵云澜顿觉颜面扫地，整个永安城，恐怕只有沈巍敢当面喊他混蛋。  
“大混蛋。”沈巍调高了声调冷淡地说。  
“嘶——”赵云澜刚要反驳，树立威信，转瞬之间又被沈巍一个吻彻彻底底堵住了嘴巴。  
得，这下赵云澜算是知道什么叫自作自受。


End file.
